


FrostBite

by Woven_Rainbows



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold, Gen, Human AU, potential trigger warning there’s death, this is edgy, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woven_Rainbows/pseuds/Woven_Rainbows
Summary: Basically just a description of Matthew’s body after being frozen to death after he took refuge in a cave during the night and was then snowed in. (Should I write all of that in detail? Maybe make a version where Ivan finds him before he dies??)





	FrostBite

Fingers as cold as death combed in between every hair, reaching every centimeter of skin and petrifying it with frost. The last of the tears had been shed, and they froze crystalline. Skin that was previously red and flushed with blood was now as pale as moonlight, caressed with the fingers of death, finally succumbed to the mighty hands of the inevitable. An icicle from above flew down, piercing through the heart of the dead, silencing the echoes of a last breath. No blood was shed, as blood had been frozen in time.  
"Я люблю тебя, мой Матбу."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short and I don’t know why I wrote this, it just came to mind. I thought it was pretty, though. Also the person speaking Russian in Ivan after he found Matthew’s dead body, if you couldn’t tell.


End file.
